


Getting Permission

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Series: Wedding stories [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Jersey, getting permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve goes to Jersey to get permission from Danny's parents to propose to Danny and then he pops the question on Valentine's day,but where?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Wedding stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181138
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

February 2nd

Steve went to get Grace from school while Danny went for shopping.On the car on their way home,Steve wanted to ask a very important question

Steve-Grace I want to ask you a very important question but first,do you like that Danno and I are together?

Grace looked at him frustrated with the question 

Grace-Sure,you are the best thing that ever happened to Danno,I never seen him happier than when he is with you,you are the best fit for each other and the least I can say is that I love you,you are the best but,uncle Steve,why do you ask me that?You already knew the answer

Steve-Because of what I wanted to ask you now,do I have your permission to ask Danno to marry me?

Grace's smile reached her ears,she started screaming

Grace-YESSSSSSSS,DO IT,I'DE BE MORE THAN HAPPY

Steve was surprised but happy with Grace's answer,he felt like a big weight was gone off his chest

Steve-Thanks Grace,I need your help though,first don't tell Danno anything

Grace nodded in agreement

Steve-Okay,second I need you to keep Danno in Hawaii while I will go to New Jersey to ask permission from your grandparents

Grace-Okay,but how will I do that?

Steve-Well I haven't figured something yet but I thought maybe you could think something

Grace looks at Steve and after a couple of seconds she opens her mouth to talk

Grace-I got the perfect idea,listen

Steve-I am all ears

Grace-I'll pretend I am sick so he will have to stay with me since mum is at London and you'll tell him that something came up with aunt Mary and that you have to flight at Los Angeles,he won't be able to come with you and you can go at the mainland and I won't go to school for a few days,win-win

Steve looked at Grace surprised that she came with such a plan,he was happy about the little girl but at the same time he was a bit scared on what would happen if Danno found out that she was faking her illness to help him,Grace like she knew what Steve was thinking,she turned to him and looked him

Grace-Don't worry what Danno will do if he finds out I am not sick,it's not the first time and he won't have problem spending time with me

Steve looked at her surprised and smiled 

Steve-You are a lot like Danno you know

Grace smiled and hugged him when he pulled to the parking lot of his house

Grace-I love you uncle Steve

Steve-I love you too Gracie

he hugged her back and then they got out of the truck and inside the house 


	2. Chapter 2

February 2nd

It happened exactly as Gracie had planned.

***Throwback***

_They went home and after an hour Danny came,Grace was laying at her bed when Danny came in_

_Danny-Where is Grace babe?_

_Steve-She wasn't feeling well when I picked her up from school,I got her to bed and she is asleep,she was coughing and I think she has the flu_

_Danny-What?fever?_

_Steve-No,I checked but I will check later,I made her soup for when she wakes up_

_Danny looked at him,fondness in his face,he left the groceries and hugged him_

_Danny-Thank you_

_Steve-For what?_

_Danny-For making sure she is okay_

_Steve-What are you talking about babe,I love Grace as if she was my daughter,I think of her as if she is my daughter,never thank me for looking after her_

_Danny couldn't resist but kissing Steve,the two men were happy,they brake the kiss but they don't pull away,Danny hugs Steve and Steve hugs him back_

_Danny-I love you so much_

_Steve-I love you too Danno_

_Suddenly they hear Grace's voice_

_Grace-Uncle Steve can you bring me a glass of water?_

_Steve-On my way Gracie_

_He turns to Danny_

_Steve-Go to your baby girl,I am taking those groceries to the kitchen and I'll get her water and her soup_

_Danny-Okay_

_Steve gets the groceries to the kitchen and Danny goes to check on Grace_

_Danny-Hi monkey,how you feelin?_

_Grace-Danno?My head hurts *cough* can I have a glass of water?_

_Steve came inside the room,Grace sat upwards and he gave her the water and she drunk it instanly_

_Grace-Thanks Uncle Steve_

_Steve you are welcome Gracie,eat this and I am going to go put the groceries on their place_

_Danny-I'll make sure of that_

_Steve kisses him and leaves_

_After 30 minutes Danny comes out of Gracie's room,holding the bowl and the glass of water_

_Steve-Does she feel any better?_

_Danny-Yeah but I check for fever again,could you go check the thermometer in five minutes so I can wash those dishes?_

_Steve-Sure_

_After five minutes he leaves for Grace's room,he enters and he closes the door_

_Steve-You were very convincing there Gracie,you almost convinced me_

_Grace gives him the thermometer_

_Grace-I told you,it's not the first time I do it_

_Steve reads the thermometer,98.6*F_

_Steve-How did you?Do you really have fever Gracie?_

_Grace smirked and she took the thermometer from Steve_

_Grace-I putted it under my bedside lamp,you never did it?_

_Steve-No_

_Grace-And how did you skipped school?_

_Steve-I didn't,if I played the ill card,I wouldn't be able to go swim that day_

_They laughed_

_Steve-I go to tell your dad and then I'll tell him about LA_

_Grace-Okay_

***End of** **throwback***

And so he did,Danny didn't complained at all,this night at 10 o'clock Steve took a cab and headed to the airport.He took a night flight so he would be able to sleep and he wouldn't stay away much,only two days,just to ask Danny's parents and he would be back the next day.He was nervous but he was confident


	3. Chapter 3

February 3rd

Steve had everything planned like a strategic op,even on the smallest detail,he had called Mary and filled her in,she was thrilled and she knew exactly how to handle things if Danny called and asked for Steve.He arrived around four in the morning the next day at New Jersey.He went to a hotel until the morning and then he took a cab to Danny's parnets' house.He didn't informed them he was coming but Grace had called for him the day before to find out if they would be there,discrit of course and he thought that God,this kid was dangerous,she made herself absolutely believed,he wouldn't want to be on her bad side.He pulled up infront of their door and he knocked lightly.Clara opened and she was shocked to see him,she let him in since he was freezing with the light jacket and the shirt underneath it

Clara-Steven,hi,what are you doing here?I didn't knew you and Danny were coming,where is he?

Steve-He didn't came,he doesn't know that I am here,may I come in?

Clara grabbed his arm and dragged him in since she saw he was freezing and pulled him into a hug

Clara-I am so glad to see you,what happened is Danny okay?

She shouted to Eddie who was at the kitche

Clara-EDDIE STEVE'S HERE

Eddie came to the hall,Steve was still freezing

Eddie-Hi Steve,how come yopu are here?Where is Danny?

Steve-H...Hi mr and mrs Williams,D...Danno is fine,he i...is at home

Clara saw that he was still shaking,she grabbed him and dragged him to the living room and sat him next to the fireplace,Eddie sat across him

Clara-I am making you a hot chocolate

Steve-It's...ts okay mrs Williams,n...no need you get into trouble for me

Clara-I don't hear a word Steven,and please,I told you a million times,call me Clara

Steve-Okay

He wasn't shaking anymore,he was calmer and warmer,Clara made him the hot chocolate and brought it to him,he drunk it and they chatted for a couple of minutes until Steve went to his reason for coming

Steve-The real reason I came,ehm...oh God is hard

Eddie-What happened Steve?

Steve-Ehm,I don't know how to say it,I cam because I uhm...want to ask for your permission to marry Danno

Clara and Eddie looked at him shocked.Steve looked at them and he left the cup on the coffee table and stand up to leave

Steve-I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable with this,I will leave

Clara stood up,grabbed Steve's arm and sat him down again

Clara-God you are as dumb as Danny describes you Steve,we are thrilled and happy about you two getting married,why would you think we would feel uncomfortable if you made Danny happier,if he can get any happier

Eddie-We are grateful that you made our boy feel happy again,of course you have permission to,you didn't need to even ask son

Steve looked at them a bit shocked,he gave his hand to Eddie and then to Clara but she pulled him into a hug

Steve-Thank you

Clara-No we thank you

They smiled and they sat back down

Steve-I will bring him here at 13th to propose at 14th,just please don't tell him anyhing

Eddie-We won't,don't worry,where are you staying for tonight Steve?

Steve-i will take a flight home

Clara-No you won't,you came this morning as I can imagine and you need rest,you sleeping here

Steve-No need to...

Eddie-We insist,where's your suitcase?

Steve-I just have this backpack,I took it with a few underware so I can take a bath this morning before I came here,nothing else

Clara-You stay here today and I'll change your flight to tomorrow morning,you rest

Steve-Uhm thank you,I don't know what to say

Eddie-You don't say anything and we will pay the tickets for your trip here in ten days

Steve-No,I can't leave you pay three very expensive tickets for me

Clara-Three first class,Eddie close them now,February 13th

Eddie-On it

Steve-We are fine with Business,you don't have to

Eddie had already left to go upstairs and get his laptop

Clara-Steven we want to help you and you will be better in first class,the three of you plus there is no problem,we have the money,now have you found the ring?

Steve-Kono and Chin have arranged a meeting with one of their cousins for me to get one

Clara-Okay,anything you need,just call

Steve-Okay,thanks

He stayed there,they ate and that night he fell asleep hapilly because he knew that the only thing he had to do now was to find a ring and make Dnny say yes.This was the thing he was scared the most,there was many times people left him and he wasn't sure but he knew that he wanted to make that move,he loved Danny to much and he just hopped.It didn't took him long to fall to sleep.Everything in Jersey was making him feel like home and he was feelng good and happy.The next day he took the flight back to Oahu 


	4. Chapter 4

February 4th

His flight was at 10 in the morning.Eddie took him to the airport,he hugged him as the said goodbye and he told him that he would come to pick them up when they arrived in 9 days.Steve smiled,thanked him for everything and he left.When he arrived at LAX,he met up with Mary to tell her the good news and have lunch,he called Danny as soon as he returned to the airport to tell him that he was coming back and ask how Grace was

_Steve-Hey Danno everything settled here,entering the plane now,is Gracie okay?_

Danny immediately texted him back

_Danny-Hey babe,missed you glad you're coming back,she is fine,her head is hurting a bit but no more fever,see you_

_Steve-See you babe_

He was so happy that his plan was going as planned.He entered the plane and it left.He arrived at Honolulu at 5 o'clock in the afternoon.He took his truck,which he hd left at the airport three days ago and went home.He opened the door and came in,Danny was watching TV and Grace was snuggling on him.As soon as he came in,Grace jumped from Danny's hug and hugged him.

Grace-Uncle Steveeeeee,you are backkkkkk

Steve-Gracieeee,how you feelin sweetie?

Grace-Better

Steve-I'm glad

Danny stood up and hugged him too,they kissed and when the parted Grace dragged them to the couch to continue the movie she was watching with Danny

Danny-Everything ok babe?

Steve-Yeah,A problem with a guy,nothing I couldn't handle

Danny-Yeah,I hope he is still alive,babe?

Steve-Yeahhh...

Danny-All limbs on place?

Steve-Except a couple of teeth

Danny-Steven

Steve-What?He was stalking and tried to assault Mary,he's lucky I didn't shoot him

Danny-...true but be nicer next time

Steve looks at him and after a couple of seconds decides to answer

Steve-Okay

They smile and they keep watching the movie.This evening Steve went for a run while Danny stayed with Gracie.He met up with the cousins a block away,at a jewelry store Chin's and Kono's cousin owned.They went in

Chin-Hi Liam

Liam-Hi Chin,Kono and you must be Commander McGarrett

Kono-Hiiiiiii

Steve-Hi,nice to meet you,thanks for the help

Liam-Anything for those who keep our island safe,shall we look at the rings?

Steve-Yes

Liam-You have anything in mind?

Steve-Something simple,maybe silver

Liam-Okay,come over here

He started looking at them,Kono helped him and Chin was looking amused.He found the perfect ring

Liam-Do you want me to engrave anything?

Steve-Yes,I picked you,didn't I?

Liam-Okay

He engraved it and Steve got the ring,he thanked Liam and they got out.When they did he thanked the cousins and he returned home.He got in and Danny looked at him with a strange face

Danny-where you've been babe?You were out almost two hours

Steve-Well I had to arrest an idiot

Danny-What?

Steve-He tried to carjack some tourists so I arrested him

Danny-Smart putz,tell me he is okay

Steve-Yeah,fine,I called Duke to pick him up and I had to wait

Danny-Okay,come here

He wente and sat next to Danny,hugging and watching TV

Steve-Lazy day for you ha?

Danny-Yeah,Grace was asleep so I did some jobs this morning,finished some paperwork and pretty lazy day,I agree

Steve smiled,they kissed and then he curled in Danny's hug since he was exausted from the flights and everything

Steve-Shall we go to bed?I am pretty exausted from the flight and the arrest and...

Danny kissed him and he got up

Danny-Say no more,go get ready,I am checking on Grace and I am coming too

Steve-Okay

He got up and went to the bedroom while Danny checked on Grace,she enjoyed the having-Danno-all-for-herself-no-school-days so she just slept.When Danny was sure she was okay,he went to sleep with Steve.They curled up on bed ad he immediately fell asleep while Steve was thinking the trip and the last step of the op


	5. Chapter 5

February 12th

Steve and Danny were eating lunch at Steve's office while Chin and Kono were out following a lead.Steve gets an envelope from inside the drawers and hand it to Danny

Danny-What's this Steven

Steve-Open it

Danny opens it and he sees three first class tickets to New Jersey for tomorrow 

Steve-I know Valentine's day is in two days but our flight is for tomorrow so...

Danny couldn't hold himself so he hugged Steve and kissed him

Danny-Thank you so much babe,I don't know what to say,I,they must have cost a fortune

Steve-You are worth every penny Danno

Danny-But we are still working tomorrow

Steve-The Governor was more than glad to leave us for the next few days,he said something about explosions on Valentine's day and Chin and Kono are more than capable to catch those thiefs on their own

***Throwback***

_Governor-What did you wanted to ask me Commander?_

_Steve-Uhm,I plan on proposing to Detective Williams but to do that,we have to leave for New Jersey at 13th so,I was hoping if we could take some vacation time_

_Governor-I am more than glad to leave you go at New Jersey for a few days,I wouldn't want explosions for Valentine's Day at the island_

_Steve-Thank you so much Governor_

_Governor-Congratulations Commander_

_Steve-Thank you sir,he hasn'd said yes yet tho_

_Governor-He will,trust me_

_Steve-Thank you_

***End of throwback***

Danny smiles and stares at Steve

Steve-We'll pick Gracie at four for our flight,I talked with Rachel and she told me she has no problem

***Throwback***

_Steve-Thank you so much Rachel for leaving us to get Grace to Jersey,I knew it was your week with her,I promise I'll make it up to you_

_Rachel-It's okay,how come you go to New Jersey this time of the year?It's freezing cold you know_

_Steve-I plan to propose to Danno so...that's the reason I want Gracie there too_

_Rachel-OMG,congratulations Steve,that's a big step_

_Steve-Why everyone says congratulations?I haven't proposed yet_

_Rachel-Danny loves you,there is no way he'll say no to you,trust me,I know him well_

_Steve-Thank you so much,I hope_

_Rachel-He will_

***End of throwback***

Around four they arrive at Rachel's house to pick up Grace.She sees them and runs and hugs them and she shoots a huge smile at Steve

Danny-Hi mnkey,you happy we go to Jersey?

Grace-Yeahhhh

Steve-Okay,let's get to the car or else we'll miss our flight

Grace-Okayy

Danny gets her suitcase and he places it to the back of the Camaro,Steve thanks Rachel one more time,she wishes him good luck and they leave.Steve had said Chin to come and pick up the Camaro from the airport after work,he had given him the extra keys today at work.They arrive at the airport and they head towards departures.They show their badges so they won't get checked and they can go straight to the plane.They sit at their first class seats and after thirty minutes the plane takes off


	6. Chapter 6

February 13th

They land at Jersey at 10:30 next day,Danny and Grace slept on the flight but Steve couldn't,he was thinking about the question and what Danny would answer.When they arrived,Eddie waited for them at the gate.

Eddie-Hello everyone

Grace sees her grandpa and runs to his hug

Grace-Paaaaaaaaaaaa

Eddie takes her on his hug and kisses her forehead

Eddie-Hello my princess,how are you?

Grace-Great

She gets off and runs to the car

He greets Danny and Steve,Steve goes and sits on the backseat with Grace and Danny in front with Eddie.They arrive at the house,Clara greets them and they head inside.Tonight at dinner,they discuss how they were at Hawaii,their latest big catch,how Grace was going at school and all those stuff.They sit at the TV and they have a pretty relaxing day,the whole day was relaxing and they tried to get used to jet lag,mostly Steve since the other two had slept to the plane.Around ten Danny went Grace tobed and Steve was sitting and chatting with Eddie

Steve-I have called Stella and Bridget to come tomorrow too,I wanted his whole family to be there,Eric came from Hawaii too,three days ago

Eddie pats Steve on the back with a smile

Eddie-You are a good boy Steven,I'm glad my son made such a good choice

Steve smiles and he looks at Eddie

Steve-Thank you sir

Eddie-So where are you planning to get him?

Steve-I will get him to his favourite italian tomorrow for lunch and then I'll bring him here,I asked from Stella to make the backyard look beautiful,she was more than glad to

Eddie-He'll love it

Steve-I really hope sir

Eddie-He loves you Steven,you don't need to doubt yourself about that

Steve-I know,thanks

Danny came back from getting Grace to sleep and they continued their talk.Around twelve they went to bed,Danny could sense how nervous was Steve when they were at bed

Danny-Are you okay babe?You seem a bit tense

Steve-I am fine,just the jet lag still kicking you know

Danny-You sure?

Steve-Yeah,trust me,let's sleep now,a big day is ahead of us

Danny-What do you mean Steven?What do you have in mind?

Steve-Nothing,just a beautiful italian restaurant for us tomorrow,booked two months ago

Danny-What?You kidding me,Steve you've been in so much trouble

Steve-Danno you deserve everything,now shut up and sleep because I am exausted

Danny-Okay babe,goodnight

Steve-Goodnight Danno

They kissed,hugged and fell asleep immediately,still exausted from the day


	7. Chapter 7

February 14th

**The big day**

They woke up,ate breakfast,wished happy Valentine's day to each other and had a pretty relaxing morning with Danny's family.Around 12 Steve and Danny went to get dressed to go to the restarant.They wore suits,some not too fancy ones,simple, black with ties.When they got out of the door,Grace gave a happy and reassuring look at Steve and she said

Grace-Everything will be ready when you come back

Steve kissed her forehead and he followed Danny to his dad's sport car.

Before they enter the car,Danny looked at Steve and asked

Danny-What did she told you babe and you are so happy?

Steve-That she loves me and to have fun

Danny smiled and they entered the car.

Steve-I love this girl Danno

Danny-I get you abe,she is adorable

They smile and Danny starts driving.Steve let Danny drive for two reasons,he didn't know shit about Jersey roads and they would get lost and because he wanted him to be happy.They arrived at the restaurant and a waiter showed them their tables.Danny ordered some spaghetti and Steve did the same since they loved them and when it came to spaghetti and pasta,Steve trusted Danny more than everyone else.Not that he didn't trusted in other things.He trusted Danny more than anyone else in the world.

Danny-This is pretty nice babe,I didn't knew you could be that romantic

Steve-Why do you say that babe?

Danny-Well I thought your definition of romantic was some building exploading from the back while you were shooting some perps

Steve-This idea is beautiful but I think that you'd like the restaurant better,plus where would I find buildings to expload and shoot perps here in Jersey

Danny smiles and looks at Steve with eyes full of love while he was eating his food.He knew that Steve was the most adorable dork and that he loved him as much as Grace.When they finish,they leave and they head home while Grace,Stella and Bridget were prepping the backyard.The cleaned it from leaves and they setted some candles and they spread the snow to the whole yard because Grace knew that Danny loved snow and what more cute than Steve kneeling on snow,she knew Danny would love it.They arrive outside the house and Grace runs to greet them.They get in,they leave their jackets and Grace grabs Danny's arm and tries to drag him out

Danny-Hey monkey,what happened,why do you drag me back

Grace-I want you to play with me and uncle Steve at the snow,he promised me you would

Danny looks at Steve

Danny-He promised you ha?

Steve-Can you say no to her?

Danny smiled and looked at them

Danny-No you can't,let me change Grace and we'll go

Grace-No let's go now,I want beat you in snowball war

Danny-Monkey,my suit will get dirty

Steve-Are you afraid you can't beat me in a suit Danno?

Steve had a smirk in his face and Danny looked at him and returned the smirk

Danny-I am a native Jersey babe and you are a Hawaiian born and raised cookie,I can kick your ass in snowball war with my eyes closed

Steve-Then prove it

He and Grace run outside and Danny smiled and followed them,He went outside and he saw the candles and the beautiful laid snow,he was standing in the middle of the backyard when Steve fell to his knee,got a small box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful simple silver ring,his whole family watching and Grace smiling next to him.Steve thought it's now or never and he started talking

Steve-Danno from the first time we met and pointed guns to each other at my dad's garage and when you punched me,which I found freakin awesome,a bit after we met,I knew you would change my life in a positive way.I knew I loved you more than anything when you helped me get out of prison and clear my name and I remember like yesterday when you helped me return home after I brought Wo Fat from Japan,when you told me that you loved me and you couldn't deal with me leaving with out a notice other than a letter and for that big time.When I kissed you and I told you I loved you back.I know I can't live my life without you or Grace in it and I know I am not too good with words or the best partner you ever had,I know I am a reckless idiot but I would die for you and Grace and I promise I'll try my best to make you and Grace happy.So Danno,will you marry me?

Danny was at a loss of words.Steve, the man he had loved for God knows how much time was kneeling in front of him ring in hand,asking him to spend the rest of their lives together.He read what Steve had engraved at the inside _I picked you,didn't I?_ and he remembered when Steve told him that after the had saved General Pak and his family,after he had killed a SEAL buddy,one of his friends.His hand covered his mouth without him realising it, as tears of happiness started streaming down his face.Grace was looking at them with a huge smile on her face as long as the rest of the family.Eric was getting it on camera for Kono and Chin and everyone back at the island and because he lknew he would get his ass kicked by Steve if he didn't.Steve saw that Danny didn't responding and he made a move to get up when Danny forced him to stay in his place

Danny-Steve.... YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU BIG OAF!

Danny yelled as he threw his arms around Steve's shoulders and hugged him tight.Everybody were clapping their hands and Grace run to them and hugged them and threw them to the snow.They got up and Steve placed the ring carefully to Danny's finger and everybody came to them and hugged them and congratulated them.When they finished,Steve looked at them,freezing cold and wet from the snow

Steve-Sorry to interupt but may we go inside?Not everybody have grown up in this type of weather and I am freezing 

They laughed and went inside.Steve,Danny and Grace changed their wet clothes and they went with everyone else to enjoy the dinner Clara made to celebrate.Later that night when they finally went to bed,Danny looked at Steve while he had his eyes closed trying to sleep

Steve-Why are you staring at me Danno?

Danny-Oh nothing,just I cannot imagine that you rought me here to propose and we didn't stayed in Hawaii

Steve-I wanted you to say yes Danno and I thought that here would I would have better cahnces

Danny hugged him,he knew that Steve had those abandoment issues but he didn't knew that he would think that Danny would say no

Danny-You are so stupid babe,you know that,how could you imagine I would say no?

Steve-I don't know,everyone leaves me sometime and I thought...

Danny kiissed him to shut up and then he talked

Danny-I will never leave you,you stuck with me babe

Steve smiles and they sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

February 15th 

They wake up,Danny looks at Steve,his face was red and his forehead was hot,he was snoring,something not usual for him and he knew that Steve was having a fever.He gets up,out of their room and down to the kitchen were his mother is.

Danny-Ma?

Clara-Hey dear,are you okay?

Danny-I am but I think Steve has a fever,where is the thermometer?

Clara-Oh my God,here it is,I am going to check on him,make some tea honey

Danny-Okay

He knew that there was no other person in the world that he would trust to take care of Steve or Grace when they would be sick than his mother.Clara goes up and she sees Steve laying in bed,covered in beddings shivering

Clara-Goodmorning honey,how are you feeling?

Steve-Mrs Williams?Uhm,ehre is Danno?

Clara-I am Clara and he is down stairs,making tea,let me check on you

Steve-I am fine,no need to...

He tries to get up but Clara forces him down and places her hand on his forehead

Clara-You are hot,definetely fever,you will take a shower,Danny will bring you your tea and something for the fever and you'll stay in bed for today

Steve-I am fine

Clara-Don't be an idiot and listen to me before I call Danny,now go take a shower to help you get the temperature down

Steve nods in agreement and she leaves the room.She gets out and she sees Danny holding a cup of tea

Clara-Get him something for the fever too honey and he will go to take a shower

Danny-Trust me he won't take it,he will make hard time for the tea,I'll help him,thanks ma

Clara-No problem honey

She kisses his forehead and he goes inside.He leaves the cup oof tea on the bedside table and gets some clothes out of their backpack

Steve gets up and heads to the bathroom that was walled to their room.As soon as he gets out Danny gives him the tea

Danny-Ma will bring some meds later

Steve-No need to,I feel better Danno

Danny-You will take them,we have a big flight tomorrow and I don't want you to be sick

Clara gets in,she gives the meds to Steve and she tells

Clara-None of you will fly until you are better,Steven you take those,I don't here a word and later the programm has soup,have I made myself clear?

Steve-Yes

Clara-Good

She exits the room and Danny looks at Steve

Danny-You better listen to her because you don't know what she's capable of when someone's sick

Steve-Yes Danno,can we go down now?I feel better and I am already bored up here

Danny-Wear this jacket and we will,you won't walk around the house with a t-shirt while you have a fever

Steve-Okay

And he does as told.All the days.

Feabruary 18th

After three days and when he's way better,they take a plane back to Hawaii.When they land,Chin is there to pick them up and Congratulate them.They have a barbeque at their backyard to announce their engage,ents and celebrate.Later that night,Grace went top Rachel's,everybody went home and they were sitting at the lanai,hands holding and enjoying the beautiful sea.They could believe they would spend the rest of their lives together but they couldn't be happier than that,they wouldn't ask for anything more since they had whatever they needed right there.Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sequel with the wedding,I don't know yet


End file.
